I Need You
by CaliforniaChick
Summary: [Chris Centric]Sometimes life deals you a bad hand. But what can you do, throw a hissy fit? Who ever said life was fair? But at times life gets a little too hard, too much to bare; and I don't think i can make it...times like these, I really need you...
1. Default Chapter

**Quick Character Info:**

**Chris 14**

**Ryan 20**

**Wyatt 23**

**AN: Don't worry "When will it be okay?" will continue!

* * *

**

**Summary: Sometimes life deals you a bad hand. But what can you do, throw a hiss fit? Who ever said life was fair? But sometimes... life gets a little too hard, too much to bare; and i don't think i can make it... times like these, i really need you...  
**

**Chapter One**

**Chris idly sat on the bathroom sink as he slowly dabbed at the raw gash across his forehead, wincing at the sting of the alcohol. And that was only the tip of the iceberg. The left side of his cheek was still swelling from the hits as the color slowly distorted into the familiar reddish purplish state. Times like these, he wished his father was ambidextrous so he wouldn't always get it on the left cheek. His father just had to be right handed. His ribs gave a soft throb, but nothing he couldn't deal with.**

**As he studied his 14 year old self in the mirror, he notice how visibly thin he had gotten. The tone of his skin had gone from sickly pale to ghastly. 'No wonder everyone thinks I'm a freak at school... well, I come to school with a new bruise every week and a pair of sunglasses on cloudy days to cover it up... I never say a word and I don't eat lunch but rather sit in the library by myself... and I really wonder why everyone calls me a freak?'**

**Staring at his reflection, he was tempted to run his fist through it. He hated it. Looking at himself. Seeing what he had sunken down to. What would his mom say about him now? Would she still be proud like she said she was then?**

**Chris shook his head clear of any thoughts... he didn't want to remember... he couldn't remember. It hurt too much. He didn't want to feel his heart ripping. Didn't want to feel the guilt. The loneliness.**

**As he slowly dazed off in front of the bathroom mirror, he heard the front door open as the rustle of footsteps could be heard. Shaking his head, he cleared away the first aid-kit and made his way into the living room, shuffling nervously as his foster dad entered the living room/ dining room. He knew what was coming... it was like a pattern to him. A schedule. He comes home drunk, angry and upset, sees Chris, takes it out on Chris, then disappears for a few hours. Comes back sober and blubbering about how sorry he was. It wasn't the fact that his dad would hit him that bothered Chris... not even how he would promise not to do it again but come home drunk in a few hours. The fact that he himself was used to this pattern, expected this to happen... that was what scared him. 'How much lower can u get then when your day isn't complete till your dad takes a swing at you?'**

**As he saw his foster dad, Nick, stare awkwardly in front of him, he couldn't help but pity him. He looked so broken, so lost. Eyes blood-shot, his once handsome face sullen and drastically older than his ideal age. Could he really have the heart to be mad at his dad? He wasn't the only one who was hit hard by the loss; his dad was just dealing with the pain the only way he knew how. Chris could take a couple of hits if it eased his dad's pain.**

**"Chris, I-I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right? Come on, kiddo. You know how I get when I chug a few down?" Nick awkwardly placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he pleaded for forgiveness. He knew he didn't have to try, Chris would forgive him. He always did. "You alright? I didn't get you too bad, did I kid?" He placed a hand under his son's chin and lifted it up for a quick examination.**

**Chris shrugged out of his father's hold and forced a small smile, "I'm good, dad. I know, work stressing you out. Don't worry, I understand. Cleaned the cut, bruises will fade, I'll live."**

**Seeing this, Nick shook his head. 'What kind of fourteen year old had to live through this? Oh yea, the one I raised.'**

**"Do you want me to start on dinner?" Chris offered as he made his way into the tiny kitchen.**

**The house they lived in wasn't anything you would want to take a second glance at. Two small bedrooms, a living room connected with the kitchen and the dining room. A sofa, T.V, and a kitchen table were the only furnishings. The walls were a musty brown and the paint was slowly chipping off. But with both their low incomes put together, this was all they could afford. But it wasn't like their apartment before was much better.**

**"How about we go out? We haven't done that for a while, right? Take a break from the kitchen, we'll eat you're favorite, grilled cheese sandwich with no crust and a chocolate milkshake. How does that sound, kid?"**

**'It sounds like you're trying to repress your guilt.' Even though these were the words at the tip of Chris's lips, the words that came out were totally different, "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks, dad."

* * *

**

**"I'm not telling you twice, Ry. You better not be sneaking out, or I swear I'll make your life a living hell," Wyatt threatened his little brother as he walked into Ryan's room, only to see him opening the window to make his escape.**

**At the sight of his older brother, Ryan only rolled his eyes and hissed, "Keep it down, everyone's asleep! Do you want detective mom and dad on our case!"**

**"Ryan, I'm not kidding."**

**Letting out a drastic sigh, he closed the window before him and whirled around to face Wyatt while crossing his arms, "You already make my life a living hell. I was just going to hang out with some friends at the new club. I'm 20, 21 in a couple of months! And yet, you, mom, dad, and the aunts STILL find reason to baby me to death! I'm not 9 anymore and I'm not Chris!"**

**At that, the two brothers stood facing off as the silence pressed around them. Each remembering events they rather bury behind in their past.**

**Wyatt was the first to break the tense silence as he sighed and made his way over to Ryan's bed and sat down while patting the space beside him. Ryan rolled his eyes in annoyance as he knew what was coming, "The Lecture".**

**Dragging his feet behind him, he finally plunked down on the bed with a distinct sigh.**

**"Ry, you know we're only doing this for you're protection, right?" Wyatt asked as he glanced at his little brother.**

**"I don't need protection."**

**Shaking his head at his brother's stubbornness, Wyatt continued, "You're the baby of the family, Ry. It's in our nature to want to protect you. I know you're getting older, but can't you understand from our point of view?"**

**Ryan let out a bitter laugh as he rounded on his brother with disbelief, "Yeah, I understand whats going on perfectly! Ten years ago, the real baby of the family, Chris, got kidnapped and killed and all of you are still in denial after all these years! You remember him, right Wy? Short little guy we used to call our baby brother, moppy brown hair, lop-sided smile, about this tall?" Ryan waved his hands to emphasize the height as he mocked his brother.**

**Wyatt let a breath of frustration as he knocked his brother's hand from the air, "Knock it off, Ryan. You know it's not like that."**

**"Then tell me how it is! Am I the only sane member in this family who doesn't want to live in a state of denial? Stop pretending he never existed! The only other person willing to talk about him is Uncle Cole! He understands where I'm coming from! No matter how much any of you deny it, Chris was real! And I don't know about any of you guys, but I still miss him and I'm still willing to talk about him instead of insulting his memory by pretending he was never born!"**

**Wyatt stared into the face of the seething young man in front of him. He opened his mouth to make a response but thought better of it as he closed it once again and merely shook his head, "Get some sleep, Ry. We'll talk later."**

**As he stood and made his way to the door, he left behind a disappointed Ryan who still wore a look of disbelief at his family's ignorance.**

**When Wyatt entered the hallway, he was met by his family all clad in their bathrobe. Shouldn't of surprised him, his family was on alert 24-7.**

**"He'll be fine," Wyatt informed them with a shrug as he shut the door behind him.**

**Piper gave her oldest son a tentative look before pursing her lips and returning to her room without a word to anyone. Every time 'the subject' was mentioned or even touched upon, Piper would immediately lock down and shut her mouth and begin to either furiously scrub the house clean or lock herself in her room.**

**Watching his wife go, Leo shook his head and turned towards Wyatt, "Thanks for trying, son. You know how Ryan is, stubborn like his mom. Don't worry, everything will cool over tomorrow morning. Let's just all get some sleep, g'night." And with that, he left to try and comfort his wife, although by experience he knew nothing would calm her when she was like this.**

**Not knowing what to say, the four stood in awkward silence as they heard the door to Piper and Leo's room shut.**

**"Do you want me to talk to him?" Cole asked as he gestured towards Ryan's room.**

**Phoebe gave a pondering look towards the door with a slight frown before laying a tentative hand on Cole's shoulder, "I think we should leave him alone. Nothing we say is gonna make everything better. Let's just let him clear his head, he'll be fine by morning. He just needs a new start..."

* * *

**

_**"Hey squirt, how was you're day? Guess what I made for you at school!" an eager 13 year-old asked the young toddler as he reached into his bag to pull out a stuffed teddy bear with a lopsided head and crooked eyes.**_

_**The four year old toddler with moppy brown hair giggled as he accepted the gift and clung to it against his chest.**_

_**"What is it supposed to be? Looks like that scabber dem-" a 10 year old Ryan began but was cut off by a hand that clamped over his mouth.**_

_**"Ry, no talking about emon-days in front of Chris," Piper scolded as she released her son and continued to move the cookies over to the cooling rack.**_

_**Wyatt cocked his head to the side as he stared at the doll that was now in Chris's clutches, "You're right, it kinda does. So I guess I'm not the BEST student in sewing class, but at least Chris is too young to appreciate art."**_

_"**WyWy," Chris blubbered as he stared into the eyes of his oldest brother.**_

_**Piper smirked as she saw Wyatt flinch at the use of his nickname.**_

_**Ruffling his hair, Wyatt put on a fake encouraging smile, "Come on squirt, you can say it, Wy-Uht. Wy-Uht."**_

_"**WyWy," Chris exclaimed with a squeal of laughter.**_

_**Shaking his head, Wyatt rolled his eyes.**_

_"**Up, Up!" Chris demanded as he held his arms up for Wyatt to lift him.**_

_"**Nuh-uh!" Wyatt teased as he repeated Chris's new favorite word and crossed his arms across his chest and made the pouting face just as Chris did.**_

_**As Ryan laughed at his older brother's childish behavior, he felt a tugging at his pants and looked down to find Chris with his arms up in the air and small pout across his lips. "Pweaze?" he begged. His round green eyes gave a twinkle as he pleaded to be lifted up. Ryan rolled his eyes with a grin as he bent down to gather his little brother in his arms, "Why do I have a feeling those eyes are gonna get us all into a lot of trouble..."**_

_**-**_

_**"Don't do that to me Chris, please?" a woman in her early thirties begged as a 11 year old Chris pouted with his large bright green eyes.**_

_**"Do what, mommy?" he innocently responded as he continued to stare up at her.**_

_**The woman with her blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail had to laugh, "That!"**_

_**"I'm just looking at my beautiful mommy," the boy responded with a cheeky smile.**_

_**The women let out a breath of defeat as she placed her forehead against the kitchen counter in their small run down apartment, "I surrender, just take the cookie."**_

_**Chris grinned as he grabbed for a large fudge cookie, "You're too easy mommy."**_

_**Jaime had to lift her head and smile, "I swear, you can get away with murder using that face. Just don't pull it in front of the girls; they'll all be swooning over you yet. And I'm not ready to share you."**_

_"**Girls are yucky," Chris informed her as he made a face.**_

_"**That's my boy, just remember that when you hit puberty."**_

_**Chris gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Love you, mom," he replied as he split the cookie in half and gave the slightly larger piece to his mom, "always and forever."**_

_**-**_

_**"How could you not tell me!" a frustrated 13 year old Chris exclaimed as he stared into the faces of his two 'parents'. Or who he thought were his parents...**_

_**"Chris, we didn't want to hurt you," Nick stated as he tried to clam down a hysterical Chris.**_

_**"No! You should've told me! You had no right to hold that from me!"**_

_**"We tried to tell you earlier, but we couldn't find the right time," Jaime added in as she tried to hold back her tears.**_

_**"You couldn't find the right time to tell me I was left on your doorstep 9 years ago! That the whole time, you guys were only pretending to be my parents!" Chris screamed as he turned away from them to stare at the dirty brown walls as tears began to trickle down his cheek. He angrily brushed them away. "Do you even know who my real parents are?" Chris asked in a hoarse voice as he still refused to turn around.**_

_**"There was no note, just a sheet with you're name Christopher."**_

_**Chris let out a bitter laugh, "They go through all the trouble of having me and then raising me for 4 years but they can't seem to leave a little note explaining why they don't freaking want me?"**_

_**Jaime got up and laid a hand on Chris's shoulder, although Chris didn't seem to respond, she still continued, "I don't know why they decided to leave you with us, they might've even had a good reason, but it doesn't matter... it's their lost. And frankly, I'm glad they did... otherwise, I wouldn't have received the best gift anyone could've ever given me... the perfect son..."**_

_**Leading her son back to the couch where her husband watched on, the two sat down as Nick wrapped a comforting arm around his son's shoulder.**_

_**"Blood doesn't always define a family, Chris. You're family is where you're heart and trust lies. Me and your mom love you more than you can imagine. Just remember that."**_

_**Chris buried his head into his father's arms as the tears continued to rain down his cheeks.**_

_**Jaime began to rub soft soothing circles into the sole of her son's back as she wore a saddened smile, "They may have been your mother and father, Chris... but we're your mom and dad."**_

_**Chris lifted his head, as Jaime wiped the tears from his face, "I love you, Chris."**_

_"**Me too mom…**_

_**always and forever…."**_

**Chris shot up from his lumpy bed as beads of sweat and tears ran down his face. His heart continued to thump through his chest as he nervously glanced around his barren room.**

**He ran a shaky hand through his matted hair as he tried to control his heavy breathing. As he tried to hold on to the dream, his hopes were shattered as his memories slipped through his fingers like sand. Trying to recall, he could only remember bits and pieces. Blurry faces, a few words here and there... but never the grand picture. It was like that every time he had this dream... or nightmare...**

**However, one face always seemed to haunt him even after he awoke from his sleep. It followed him to school, to work, when he ate, whether his eyes were closed or open, the face would haunt him till the day he died. Ever since that night a year ago...**

**Chris wrenched his eyes closed as he fell back down upon the mattress, he held tightly onto the locket around his neck as the stubborn tears still made its way down their course.**

**"I'm sorry mom... I'm so sorry... I miss you, so much. Dad needs you... I need you... please, just come back..."**

**TBC...

* * *

**

**I know this may be kinda confusing for you guys, but I decided to jump into the middle of the story and have flashbacks of the beginning rather than start from a slow beginning and work its way into the plot.**

**I don't know about you guys, but I hate slow beginnings. I'll explain what happened to the halliwells and Chris and the whole thing about Chris's foster mom throughout the story in clips... don't worry, you'll understand soon enough...**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is just a story. I know four year-olds can talk normally, i have a four year old cousin. But i'm changing some stuff around, after all... its just a story right? I can alter things around, that's half the fun of writing... ne ways, i'm sorry if i offended you. but i just wanted the story to flow. If there is anything else i write in my story that is inaccurate, feel free to tell me. But keep in mind, this is just from my imagination.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, freak! Get a rag and clean this mess up,will ya?" a sandy hair boy around 18 snarked as him and his group of friends began to snigger.

Chris Parker, who had been clearing a table, turned around to face the owner of the voice. Josh Davis. Chris bit back a groan. Today just wasn't his day.

Since he could remember, Chris had never had what others would call "a wealthy life". In fact, as a child he remembered his parents constantly struggling in between jobs just to get by.

Living in a "non-wealthy" neighborhood, let's just say the school system was never top notch. With the constant fights that broke out during classes, lack of money to gather books, and the drugs and alcohol that got passed around the school; there wasn't much time for actual learning to go on.

Not wanting Chris to get dragged down by his peers, Jamie had transferred Chris to one of the schools on the "nicer" side of town.

Who was he kidding? Everyone here was filthy rich. That meant he went to a school full of rich snobby kids who generally didn't accept the poor... meaning him.

Coming to school in shabby clothes, walking to school instead of riding in his own BMW, never having the money to go hang out... people generally avoided him... either that or picked on him.

Josh Davis was the icon of Bayside High. Rich, handsome, drove a BMW, and was captain of all sports teams imaginable. So when he declared Chris, "the freak"; everyone else followed.

In the beggining... things weren't that bad. A few name calling here and there, few shoves, some pranks, couple of rumors. Despite all of this, Chris was home free after he left school. No more rich snobs in his face. However after his mom died, his dad had sunken into depression. Meaning he could barely hold a job, few dollar bills were rolling in through the door, and the landlord was threatening to make them homeless. So Chris did what any good, desperate son would do. He got a job. Unfortunately, that meant he had to work as a dishwasher in one of the most popular cafes of Bayside; A.K.A, the rich snobs hang-out.

As Chris dragged his body over to the table, he grimaced at the large puddle of soda that lay in the middle of the table with over turned cups.

"Hey, the customer doesn't have all day!" Josh barked in his cocky voice as he elbowed his buddy in the ribs.

Biting his tongue, Chris picked up the cups and began wiping down the table as the others snickered in his expense.

"So, Parker. What does it feel like to be the bastard of a bum?"

Chris stopped wiping as he turned and stared at Josh with bubbling rage.

"My dad isn't a bum," he replied quietly as he returned to wiping away the sticky mess.

"Just a loser who can't keep his own job," another boy sneered with a smile.

He felt his whole body freeze as he fought back the urge to jump him and strangle the guy with his bare hands.

"He has a job," he weakly answered. The only thing keeping him back was his mom's voice, "_Don't sink down to their level... you're better than that, Chris."_

Josh began to laugh, "So is that what your old man is telling you? Funny, I distinctly remember my dad coming home last week babbling about how he fired your dad's ass for coming in drunk. For the fourth time."

Chris couldn't take it, "accidently" letting his elbow hit the cup of ice tea, he sent the drink tumbling over into Josh's lap.

As Josh leapt to his feet with a yelp, Chris sarcastically remarked, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Looks like your pants are all ruined. But don't worry, I'm sure you're daddy will buy you a fresh new pair."

Looking down at his soaking pants and back up at Chris, Josh jumped over the booth and grabbed Chris roughly around the collar, "You son of a bitch, I'll freakin' kick your scrawny ass!"

Just as he was about to throw the first hit, the manager came bumbling in, "What the hell is going on!"

Shoving Chris back into the wall, Josh through an accusing finger towards him, "That son of a bitch was harrassing me!"

Chris, who was rubbing at the sore spot in the back of his head tried to keep from rolling his eyes. 'Today just isn't my day...'

* * *

"Hey, Ry. You ready to go?"

"I don't see why i can't stay home alone. I promise I won't sneak out."

Wyatt had to snort as he leaned against the door frame leading to his little brother's room, "Uh-huh."

Shaking his head, Ryan went back to flipping through the album while ignoring his brother's light teasing.

"Whatcha looking at?" Wyatt questioned.

"I don't think you'd be interested."

Pushing himself away from the door, Wyatt slowly took a seat next to his brother on the floor, "Why wouldn't I be interested looking through our family's photo album?"

"You don't seem to show interest when it comes to our little brother."

Wyatt bit back a groan as he restrained himself from saying something he would regret, "What's going on with you lately? It seems like you _want_ to fight everyday. Why are you bringing him up every time I try to talk with you?"

Ryan refused to take his eyes off the photo and didn't reply.

"Look, if you're gonna be stubborn about it, be that way. But you _know _it's not like that. We _all _think about him. So don't act like you're the only one who cares."

"Do you remember this picture?" Ryan quietly asked as he pointed to a photo.

Wyatt leaned over and stared. It was the last picture the the three brothers had taken together. A four year old Chris was in Wyatt's lap with a large smile plastered on his face while Ryan was hugging Wyatt from behind.

"Yeah," Wyatt smiled, "I remember."

"It was taken right before it happened. That was 10 years ago today..."

Wyatt looked up, his smile vanished from his face leaving behind a grimace, "So you remembered too?"

"Wait, you knew what today was? And you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't want to upset mom or dad. You know how they get. Ryan, I know this time of year gets hard... i feel it too! But you have to let it go, its been ten years."

Ryan shook his head and mumbled, "You just don't get it..."

Wyatt sighed, "Let's just go before mom has a heart attack."

"Why do I have to go? All you and mom let me do is sit in her office."

Rising from his seat on the floor, Wyatt smoothed out his clothes while extending his hand for his little brother to grasp, "Because we love you, and we want to keep you safe... besides, you're underage. You're not allowed to be running around the club."

Rolling his eyes, Ryan grasped his brother's hand, "Big brother's are a pain in the-"

* * *

After a couple of extra hours of work thanks to Mr. Hanes and Josh who had been threatening to call his dad, Chris was sorely limping back from hours of standing.

Pulling his hat over his ears, Chris continued to walk beneath the star filled sky. He could never go anywhere without his hat. It was a plain grey hat, hand knitted with the letters CP on the side, yet it held so mcuh significance to him. Many kids at school teased him about it, but he didn't care. He refused to be without his hat.

The night was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. The stars shone brighter than ever as they watched over Chris. Through the night's chill, he could see his own breath as the frost rose up into the darkness and was carried away by the wind.

Chris smiled as he could just imagine his mother chastising him now, _"Are you out of you're mind! It's cold enough to freeze hell over and you're out here prancing around in practically nothing! Now hurry you're little butt home so I can make you some hot chocolate. And thats NOT a reward. That's just so you don't get hypothermia..."_

Thinking of his mother watching over him from above, Chris zipped up his thin jacket and burried his hands deep into his pockets, 'Happy mom?'

Smiling at his moment of happiness, he was thrown back into reality when he reached the broken down chained gate that lead to his home. The familiar run-down red truck was parked on the driveway.

Gulping, he made his way to the front door where he stalled by looking for his set of keys. Finally finding them, he fit the key in place while giving the door a slight shove.

Peering around the corner, he nearly closed his eyes and turned around right there on the spot. He found empty beer cans strewn across the stained floor. As he shut the door behind him, he felt his stomach churn is anxiety and pain. He didn't want to go through this tonight, of all nights... it had to be today.

"What the hell took you so long!" an angry voice was heard snapping Chris from his thoughts. He whirled around in time to see Nick stumbling through from his bedroom door.

Dropping his bookbag to the floor, Chris began to fidget with his hands as his gaze fell the floor, "I- uh had to work some extra hours today..."

Nick snorted and slurred, "Did you atleast bring in some cash?"

Looking up, he could feel the tension rise in the air as he knew what was gonna happen, "Dad-"

Chris's head flew to the left as he was back handed across the cheek, "What the fuck did i tell you! Don't you ever call me dad! It's sir to you!"

Resisting the urge to rub his cheek, Chris once again resumed his position where he bowed his head and bit back the tears, "Sir, I don't get my paycheck till friday..."

This time a fist flew through the air as it hit its mark causing Chris to stumble to the floor, "You better not be hiding money from me!"

Biting back a groan Chris didn't even try to hide his tears anymore. He knew how much his dad hated it when he cried, how all the hits would only come harder... but today, he didn't have the strength to care. He did't want to get back up... so he just curled up into a fetal position and let the tears come.

"Get up!"

Chris didn't move, he didn't want to get back up... it was pointless really. By the end of the night, he would still be back here, on the ground sporting a bruised face and sore ribs.

The first kick came hard against his middle causing him to cringe, but he didn't cry out.

The second one hit his chin, but merely a whimper escaped his lips.

The hits came, but not once did Chris ever beg him to stop. He never did. If this was what his dad needed to ease the pain that bit inside him, Chris would take it... Because he was familiar with that pain. Guilt, anger, being lonely... he felt it everyday. If only someone would ease his pain.

As a rough jab into the back of his spine hit him, Chris wrenched his eyes closed as he bit back the scream. At this point, Chris couldn't tell if it was blood or tears that soaked his hair and covered his face.

A rough hand grabbed his hair and gave a yank upwards forcing Chris to follow, using his last strength to keep from tumbling over. He followed into the kitchen where he was thrown into a counter emmitting a stinging pain from his right arm and a loud clang from the pots within.

"Make yourself useful for once," the voice snarled as the stumbling footsteps lead away into the living room where the sound of the T.V carried.

Nursing his sore right arm, Chris struggled to breath as he sat crouched behind the counters trying not to cry. He closed his eyes and wished the pain away... this was for his mom...

"I don't fuckin' hear you workin'!"

As he wiped away the last tear with his left arm, Chris stuggled to his feet and slowly began to pull out a pan. This was life. No sugar coating, no lies about how everything would be wonderful, no protective bubble. This was reality. Chris new he would be hit by it one day. But he never expected it to come so early in his life... and he never expected it to be this hard... he never dreamed he would deal with it alone.

Sometimes, he wondered why he was still here, breathing. Facing the humiliation caused by his peers. Looked down upon by everyone he ever met. Feeling the pressure of loneliness at all four walls. Why did he even bother to be here? Working all day to come home to a flying fist? He could end it... with one swipe of a blade. But he didn't. Because of a promise that he swore he would never break.

Swiping away at another stray tear, he slowly whispered

"Happy Birthday, Chris..."

Who knew living could be this hard?

TBC...

Comments on how i can improve? I know this wasn't my BEST chapter... ne way i can make things better?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shooting glances from the corner of his eye, he checked to see if she was still staring at him, 'yup, she still was.'

His gaze quickly fell back to the book he was reading as he tried to ignore the intense gaze blondie was shooting at him. It was lunch time and Chris resumed his standard spot at the corner of the library staring blankly at the book pages as usual. However, ever since he stepped foot inside the library blondie had been shooting strange glances at him causing him to shift uncomfortably.

'Isn't she Josh's girlfriend? Why the hell is she still staring at me? She's probably staring at my bruises; god knows they draw enough attention anyways… usually in the negative sense though.'

Three days after his birthday and the bruises were already slowly beginning to heal leaving behind a slight bluish tint on his cheek and eye.

The next morning after Nick had finally sobered up enough to be slammed back into his parental senses; he had already apologized a zillion times and had taken Chris out to eat breakfast at his favorite diner. Chris had of course replied with his usual answer of, "its okay, dad. I don't blame you." It was like déjà vu on repeat.

When Chris dared chance another look, he could've sworn she had winked at him.

'Pshh. Dream on, Chris.'

As he caught a glimpse of red from the other corner of his eye, his head popped up from behind the book only to find his least favorite person heading into the library.

'Josh. I didn't even think he _knew_ where our library was, not to mention _actually _step foot in it.'

Chris managed to shrink up in his already petite size and try to go ignored not looking forward to his daily rounds of insults. He particularly hoped that blondie wasn't still staring at him because that would only add to Josh's list of reasons to Kick Chris's ass.

After seeing that Josh was busy trying to stick his tongue down blondie's throat, Chris silently rose to his feet and made a quick exit trying to find another area where he could have some alone time.

* * *

"You _sure _you got everything?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and drawled out his answer in a sigh, "Yesss, mooomm."

"Do you really want to go, because you know I could use some help moving equipment around the club," Leo reminded him for the millionth time as he stood giving him a hopeful look.

Ryan started to rub his chin pretending to think hard as he mocked his family, "Should I stay here with my psycho family who'll never quit pestering me…. Or should I go visit one of my closest friends who I haven't seen for ever… hmm, such a difficult choice…. But I think I'll have to choose my friend."

"And bare the pain of knowing you left your absolutely awesome and loving family behind?" Phoebe questioned in forged horror.

"I think I'll manage."

"But is driving necessary? I mean all you'll do is waste your time, pollute the air, and risk the danger of a car accident. Now isn't orbing much better?" Wyatt inquired.

"No."

"And you'll be back before midnight, right?" Piper asked as she stood with the rest of her family in the foyer.

Pushing back his impatience, Ryan managed a weak smile and replied through gritted teeth, "yes, mom."

"No partying before driving, got it mister?"

Flushing at his aunts accusation, he whined, "Aunt Paige!"

"I'm just messing with ya, lil' buddy."

Finally getting fed up with his families babying Ryan faked a large smile and sarcastically replied, "Goodbye, family!"

The last thing he heard before he shut the door in his family's face was his Uncle Cole's sing-song voice, "Stay out of trouble!"

* * *

He had just finished his shift at the café and he felt as though he was going to crumble on the spot. His feet were swollen from all the standing time and his arms ached from all the heavy piles of dishes he carried back and forth. Damn his day had sucked. All he looked forward to was falling straight into his bed for a long sleep.

Hanging up the last of the uniform, Chris reached into the faculty locker and pulled out his book bag while slinging it over his shoulder.

As he exited the buzzing café, he was met with the blow of cold air that sank into his bones while he slowly trudged his way home. Through the bitter cold, the faint musk of rain was in the air and the low grumblings from the clouds above gave hint to the incoming storm soon to come.

'Maybe it'll snow. No school, no work… I could live with that.'

Marveling at the relief a fleet of snow could bring him, Chris didn't hear the footsteps steadily drawing nearer from behind or the Grey SUV trailing behind him.

When a sudden hand grabbed him from behind and slammed him face first into a wall, Chris's immediate reaction was to call for help as he felt the sting from where his face scraped against the rough brick. But a sudden hand clamping tightly over his mouth kept his cries muffled. Another pair of hands began to fumble as they held his hands firmly behind his back and began to wrap them with a jagged rope that immediately began to irritate his skin on contact. The hands then yanked him away from the wall but before he could get a look at his attackers has was already over one of their shoulders and being loaded into the car.

* * *

Glancing down at his watch, Ryan frowned when he noticed how fast time flew by. After driving for about an hour, he had met up with his old friend Ben and they had ever since been catching up at an old diner. It was already 10:30 P.M and he knew that he should start thinking about heading back but couldn't seem to want to move.

"Wow, it really has been a long time hasn't it? I think the last time I saw you was right after we graduated from Parsons High two years ago," Ben rambled as he took a slow sip from his mug of coffee.

Nodding his head in concurrence, Ryan replied, "Yeah. You decided to move here and go to college while I stayed back home… funny how things turned out right?"

Letting out a chuckle, Ben nodded, "Yeah. You know, Ry. If you really want to, you can still go to college. So you'll graduate two years behind others, so what? I really think you should reconsider. I mean you can come here and go with me. Since I'm gonna be a third year I can get an apartment and we could share it, how about it?"

Ryan held Ben's gaze for a second before dropping it and lowering his head, "Naw. I just don't think I can ever leave home like that. I mean, my family drives me nuts treating me like I'm a fragile piece of glass, but I just couldn't stand being away from them for such a long time. After everything that happened in our past… it wouldn't seem right."

As he sat there watching his friend with sorrowful eyes, Ben nodded his head showing he understood, "I know, Ry.

Smiling at his friend, Ryan looked down at his watch; his mom was going to murder him….

* * *

Chris had been carelessly tossed back in the back of the SUV where he lay faced down, hands tied behind his back, mouth full of some fuzzy weird tasting cloth, and his eyes covered by some shroud. He had no idea what was going on or where they were headed for, all he knew was they had been driving for a while now and they had taken many twists and turns to get to where ever the hell they were going.

When the car suddenly jeered left and came to a sudden halt, Chris felt his body lurch and heard the sounds of doors slamming open and muffled voices all around. He was grabbed by his upper arms and pulled out of the car and onto some soft ground that crunched as he fell upon it.

Just as he was about to attempt to lift himself up of the ground, two pairs of strong hands grabbed his upper arm on either side while roughly hauling him to his feet.

He was unprepared for the blindfold to be suddenly torn away from his face, but after adjusting to the new darkness of night that flooded his vision, he immediately recognized the faces that surrounded him.

"Miss me, freak?"

'Greeaatt… just my freakin' luck,' Chris thought as he suppressed the panic welling in the pit of his stomach.

He examined his surroundings and found that there were three other guys with Josh and they were located on the side of the road somewhere in a forest-y area. He could tell these were one of those roads on which people rarely drove on seeing that there was a long stretch of forests for several miles. Basically, any hope that a driver passing by might see him getting the crap beaten out of him and actually help him was completely driven out of his mind.

'I'm so screwed….'

"So… you've been messing around with Jessie lately?" Josh asked casually as he stared at Chris with his arms crossed against his chest.

'Jessie? Who the hell was Jessie?'

Chris tried to reply but his words became muffled by whatever was stuffed into his mouth.

Sneering, Josh stepped into Chris's face and mocked, "Can't seem to hear ya."

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes was more than torture. All Chris could do was stand there while being held by two big goons. They're grip was slowly beginning to become painful and he could practically see the bruises forming.

"You know what? I heard an interesting story yesterday. I heard that you were looking at my girl yesterday and trying to make a move. Even when she tried to be nice about rejecting you, you still had to come back and bother her. Well guess what? Me, I'm not so nice when it comes to these situations. Did you even think she would go for the school freak? Get real."

Now it clicked in his brain, 'Blondie Jessie'…….. great.

The first punch across his middle caught him off guard and managed to knock all the wind out of him as he slumped over breathing through his nose to get enough air.

The hands pulled him back up straight where he got two more across his face on his left side. But on the second hit, he felt something jab into his skin on the side of his face and drag it through the punch.

'Is he wearing his rings!' Chris panicked as he felt blood trickle down his face and onto his neck.

Chris was on the ground by this time while a foot jabbed into his right side repeatedly. "Stay. Away. From. Her." He punctuated each word with a kick.

'She was the one who was staring at me!'

Having his hands behind his back, Chris only lay with his knees curled up in order to protect as much of his stomach as possible. His whimpers were muffled behind the cloth and his last thoughts were, 'I'm gonna die out here.'

Abruptly, a bright light flashed across the scene as it pierced the night's darkness. Chris faintly heard someone exclaim, "Oh Shit!" before a rustle of footsteps surrounded him and the sound of doors slamming and a car revving to life filled the air.

'They left me hear! They freakin' left me to die out here alone and tied up! Those low dirty bast-'

"Hey, kid. You alright?" a warm voice questioned him as a warm hand grazed his face.

Chris mumbled through the cloth still lodged in his mouth as he let out a moan.

"Oh! Sorry, here let me get that for you," the man replied with nervousness as he tentatively pulled the foul piece of cloth away from Chris's mouth.

His mouth dry, Chris managed to make out, "My hands… could... you-"

"Yeah, I'm working on it. Almost loose-"

Chris felt his hands being released as he brought his wrists forward he began to rub where the ropes had begun cutting in to him.

"Can you get up?" the man's concerned voice questioned as he placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

"Y-yeah… I think so."

"Here, my cars right there. I'll help you get in to the passenger seat."

With the man's help, Chris stumbled over to small jeep where the door was open and managed to climb in. The door slammed as the other guy got in as well.

"Do you want me to take you to a hospital? You're really banged up, kid."

"No, I'm good."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

The man revved the car up and they began to move down the road, "What happened? Who were those guys?"

Chris sat holding his stomach; something was probably bruised inside, "Nothing. Just a stupid rivalry thing."

"That's a bit harsh for high school rivalry isn't it?"

Chris shrugged but then bit back a moan. Everything just seemed to throb.

"What's your name, kid? Or do you just want me to keep calling you kid?"

Wheezing slightly, he managed to weakly reply, "Chris."

The man was quiet as they continued to drive down the one lane road, "You hanging in there Chris?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, I don't know where you live but I'm gonna just take you to my house which is only another 15 minutes away. You're pretty bad, and my dad used to be a doctor. We'll get you checked out a little before we figure everything out and call your parents alright? By the way, my names Ryan. Ryan Halliwell."

**AN:** Sorry, I know this chapter took forever to put up but I just cant seem to think of ne ideas ne more. Ultimate case of writers block. Well, **"When will it be okay?"** should be updated really soon. Putting my finishing touches on that update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Try to keep still, alright?" Ryan advised as he watched the boy beside him wriggle around in his seat, trying to take the pressure of his injured spots.

Chris barely managed to nod before settling down with his clean forehead pressed against the window.

When Ryan had first heard the boy's name, he couldn't help but flashback to his memories of his own little brother.

**:Flashback:**

"_Mommy, can you hold me now?" A six-year old Ryan asked as he eyed his mom cradle his newly born baby brother in the hospital bed. _

"_How about, you sit next to her andmeet your new brother instead?" his uncle Cole suggested as he lay a comforting hand over his young nephew. _

_Ryan crinkled his forehead and pouted, "But I want mommy to hold me for a little bit!"_

_Shaking his head, Leo suppressed a laugh at his son's instant sibling jealousy, "Well, you're gonna have to learn to share mommy now."_

"_I don't want to share mommy!"_

"_How do you think I felt when you were born?" A nine-year old Wyatt sarcastically asked from beside his mother's bedside as he gently stroked the baby's cheek while cooing to him._

"_Well, you're the older one, you_ have _to share with me," Ryan tried to reason as he still glared at the bundle in his mother's lap._

_Smiling at her son's reasoning, Piper gestured for him to take a seat beside her on the bed, opposite to where Wyatt still sat stroking the baby's cheek._

_Sighing and grumbling, Ryan made his way over and sat while his mother's arm made its way around his shoulder._

"_Ryan, you're a big brother now-"_

"_You mean like, Wyatt?" Ryan interrupted with a curious glance._

_Nodding her head with a smile, she continued, "Yes, exaclylike Wyatt. Wyatt helps you and watches over you, doesn't he?"_

_Ryan thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement._

"_Well, now it's your turn to do the same thing. This is your baby brother. I know it's going to be hard at first to share the attention with him, but you'll get used to it. I promise. I'm counting on you to watch over your little brother and take care of him when I can't. I know you'll be a great big brother, Ryan. Just like Wyatt. I'll always love you, no matter what, remember that. But do you think you can share the love with your brother too?"_

_Considering his mother's words, Ryan slowly nodded his head as he once again began to gaze at the bundle in his mother's arms in a new light._

"_I promise, I'll try my best. Mommy, can I try holding him now?" _

_Her happiness at her son's turn of attitude showed on her face as she showed him how to position his arms to hold the baby._

"_Yeah just like that, now hold his head, okay?" Piper murmured as she placed the infant in the child's arms._

_Feeling the comfortable weight in his arms, Ryan grinned down and whispered, "Hey, I'm your big brother, little guy."_

"_Well, I'm still both your big brothers," Wyatt reminded as he watched his two younger siblings interact, a smile attached to his face._

_Suddenly frowning, Ryan raised his head towards his mother and asked, "What's his name?"_

_Placing a loving hand on her son's head, she stated, "Chris. Christopher Perry Halliwell."_

**:End Flashback:**

Taking another side long glance at the young boy beside him, Ryan noticed the tense posture, "You should try to relax your muscles. Don't worry; I'm not some sick psycho whose gonna take you to an abandoned warehouse and chop you into a million pieces. I promise, I mean no harm," he reassured with a faint smile on his lips.

Still looking a bit wary, Chris nodded and tried to relax a bit more, "Where are we going?"

"Right here, actually. This would be my house," Ryan replied as he spun the wheel to bring the car up the driveway. As the car rolled to a stop and the engine was shut off, Ryan quickly unbuckled himself so he could help Chris out of the car.

Getting Chris to lean on his side, the two slowly made their way up the steps to the front entrance where Ryan fumbled with his keys.

Once the door swung open, Ryan immediately noticed the light to the living room was left on meaning his family was still up waiting for his return. Sighing, he turned towards Chris who was nervously observing his surroundings with one arm wound around his middle.

"Hey, just hang tight for a minute, alright? I'm gonna talk to my family for a second. You think you'll be okay?"

Chris nodded as he gripped the coat rack for balance.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan made his way around the corner and into the living room where sure enough, he found his entire family wide awake and looking ready to explode.

"Before you-" he began but was abruptly shut down by his mother's angry tone.

"Don't even start with me, Ryan Victor Halliwell! Midnight! I gave you until midnight! I don't know how you define midnight, but the last time I checked it still meant 12 o' clock! Not one thirty in the freaking morning!"

"Where the hell were you! I called Ben like two hours ago and he said you already left! What could've possibly happened where you couldn't of called!" Wyatt questioned with his arms firmly crossed against his chest.

"Well, if you would let me-"

"Is that blood on you?" Phoebe observed as she glanced at the blotches of red on her nephew's jacket.

"Blood! Are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?" Leo asked concerned at the mention of blood in relation to one of his sons.

"LET ME EXPLAIN! Please! I did leave Ben's two hours ago, but on the way home I saw some guys beating on someone so I decided to pull over and help-"

"What! You decided to step into a fightduring the middle of the night! Are you insane? Ryan, you could've gotten really hurt! You should've just called for help," Paige scolded as she fumed over her nephew's reckless decision.

"Well, once I stepped out of the car, they all scattered. He was really banged up; I mean, I couldn't just leave him there out in the cold like that! He would freeze to death or bleed to death, whatever came first! So I helped him into my car, and brought him here. He didn't want a hospital," Ryan finished explaining as he waited for his family's reaction.

"Wait; let me see if I got this correct. You pulled yourself over to get into a fight where you were probably hopelessly outnumbered, took a stranger into your car, then decided to bring the stranger into our home! Are you out of your mind! And you wonder whyI worry about you so much? If you didn't make such idiotic decisions, I would find no need to worry! What if this guy turns out to be an ex-convict! Or a psychopath! Or-" Wyatt was about to ramble on but was thankfully cut off by Ryan.

"Before you say anything else, let me show him to you," Ryan quickly disappeared around the corner, only to return with a limping boy at his side who was nervously holding his side, "I don't know about you guys, but I don't think he's an ex-convict."

The rest of the room was left flabbergasted as they took in the image of the young boy who had obviously been engaged in some type of physicalviolence. By the looks of it, no doubt was he on the recieving ends of the blows.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable between the occupants' gazes and the conversation he heard from the foyer, he decided this wasn't such a good idea in the first place."Uhm…. Ryan, I think I'll just go home. I don't want to bother your family and I bet my dad's worried so….." Chris muttered as he shifted anxiously on his feet.

Snapping back into her senses, Piper immediately stepped into her "mothering" mode, "Oh no! Don't be silly! Wyatt, go help him sit over on the couch. Leo, get the first aid kit upstairs in the medicine cabinet. Paige, ice. Phoebe, warm water and a towel. Cole, run upstairs and get some blankets. He must be freezing, only wearing a shirt in weather like this!"

Everyone ran around trying to do what they were directed as Chris still sat nervously on the couch, watching the woman kneel in front of him and the young man she had called Wyatt sit beside him on the couch. Ryan just stood where he was and watched his mom get to work with her parenting skills.

"I'm Piper, what's your name?"

"Ch-chris Parker….."

"Nice name. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Fourteen…."

"Well, this is my son, Wyatt, and you obviously know my other son, Ryan. My husbands a doctor, he'll get you cleaned up alright? How about you give me your house number so we can reach your parents so they won't be worried, huh?"

"I live with my dad. My house number's 756)844-9087."

Wyatt stood as he mentally took note of the number, "Here, I'll go call. I'll give him our address so he can come pick you up."

"I'll come with you," Ryan added as he to followed his brother out to the kitchen.

Once they were out of ear shot, Ryan couldn't help but say what was on his mind, "He looks like him."

Wyatt paused for a moment, but didn't bother to turn around, "Don't get too attached, Ryan."

"You know you were thinking the same thing."

"You can't get attached to every single kid whose name is Chris. Let's just help him out and let his dad take him home."

"I never said it _was_ him."

"Then don't. _He_ is dead."

Ryan shook his head, but blew out a frustrated breath, "I know. It's just…. I got this strange feeling from the moment I first met the kid. I can't explain it. It just felt….. right."

Wyatt didn't respond to his brother's remark as he just continued to make his way into the kitchen.

He couldn't tell his brother that he was just being stupid and imagining it…… because in truth, he felt the same thing…..

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Wyatt and Ryan re-emerged from the dining room after making the call, they found Chris tightly bound in the blanket they had long ago dubbed, 'Mr. Fuzzy'. Ever since the two could think back, the blanket had always been there to offer its comforts whether in times of a crisis or if the latter of the boys were sick. Thinking back on the memories that were etched into the stitches, they couldn't help but grin a little.

"Do you think you can lift your arm up for me?" Leo questioned as he kneeled in front of the boy inspecting the bruising on his ribs. Chris merely nodded and followed instruction with a wince on his face.

"Good news, it's not broken. Bad news, it's gonna be sore for a while," Leo continued to prod around to double check his findings before letting the boy's arm fall, "Make sure to ask your dad to change your band aid every 5 hours and apply anti-septic onto the cuts," Leo kept a light hand under Chris's chin as he inspected the cuts further, "I don't think any of these will leave scars and the bruises should be gone within two weeks."

Getting up from his position on the ground, Leo turned to his two sons who stood watching from the doorway, "Did you reach his house yet?"

Shaking his head, Wyatt strode forward, "No one's picking up so I just left a message saying what happened and our address."

Chris had remained silent throughout the whole check up, too shy to speak up in front of a room full of strangers who he had just met and who also seemed to offer him more hospitality and care then he had received in quite a while.

"That's good, I'm sure he'll get the message eventually and come soon enough," Cole assured while he stood with his arms crossed watching the boy in front of him.

Gathering his nerves, Chris cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention, "I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me, you know- saving me and stitching me up. I'll find a way to pay everyone back, I promise," Chris struggled not to stutter as he was not used to talking to others very often, "My dad's probably busy. I don't think he's gonna come anytime soon. I think I'll just ride the bus home or something."

He unraveled himself from the warmth of the thick blue blanket and stood as though getting ready to leave, trying not to let the slight wince show across his face.

Piper however was having none of it, "There's nothing to feel so humble for, you just sit back down and let us handle things. Like hell I'm about to let an injured fourteen year old wonder the streets in the middle of the night," when Piper noticed the un-sure look that crossed his eyes she gave him a warm smile, "It's okay. Just sit down and rest for a bit. We'll keep contacting your dad and if he doesn't answer then in the morning we'll drive you to your place. I don't think you should be moving around right now."

Nodding his head, Ryan followed his mom's example, "You're probably exhausted by now, you're looking pale. I have an extra bed in my room. Come on bud, I'll take you up."

Blushing a little, Chris didn't think he could refuse the warm offer as the alternate would mean a whole night walking around the cold streets trying to find his way home. He couldn't place his finger on it but somehow watching the room and its occupants buzzing around made him relax and unintentionally lowered his guards. For the first time in over a year, Chris Parker was able to slacken the weight on top of his shoulders and just rest with no worries of tomorrow.

* * *

_A thirteen-year-old Chris was storming down the streets of San Francisco with his mom, Jaime, trailing behind._

"_Chris, come on. Don't be like this, please," Jaime tried to soothe the seething teen._

_Halting to a stop and swirling around, Chris gave his mom a scowl, "Mom, I hate it there! I just don't fit in! Why are you forcing me to go? I can get a great education at my old school!"_

_Sighing and shaking her head, she grabbed his arm and urged him to keep walking, "I just want you to have the best. Going to that school will give you a head start in life. I don't want you living like this, like your dad and me. I want you to have better. I'm doing it for you, Chris."_

_Shaking his head, Chris replied in a vehement voice, "There's nothing wrong with the way we live! I hate that place, mom! It's full of rich snobs who think they're better than me just because they have money! It's like having my own personal hell! And you're forcing me to go there everyday!"_

"_Chris," Jaime wrapped her arm around her son as they turned the corner to get back to their apartment, "They can only hurt you if you let them. I know it's gonna be rough for a while, but you'll fit in eventually."_

_Letting out an annoyed snort, Chris shrugged his mom's arm off his shoulder, "You can only say that cause you're not the one who has to be the brunt of every joke! The one kid everyone can pick on! My whole high school experience is gonna consist of me being the social outcast and the laughing stock of Bayside High, and you're gonna be the reason why I had to go through that hell!"_

_With his final words spoken, Chris turned around and stormed off not looking back to see the reaction on his mom's face. Several feet behind him he could hear the impact of his mother's heels as they hit the concrete, "Chris, just wait-"_

_The swift words were cutoff by the heavy sound of three bullets being fired and frustrated yells between a group of men._

_As the echoes continued for miles, the only thing Chris was coherent of was his heart pounding a million beats per second._

_Turning his head, Chris felt his heart drop as he was dashing back to the fallen figure, which laid a couple of feet ahead._

_Dropping to his knees, Chris instantly grabbed his mom's hand with his own quivering one. Frantically looking around with wild eyes, Chris began to shout, "Help! Please! Anyone! Call the ambulance, my mom needs help!"_

_An instant crowd of people began to gather around the two of them as the close proximity of the mob and the buzzing of their anxious words created a white haze for Chris whose head was swarming and he was unable of coherent thoughts._

_Through the crowds mixed words, he distantly heard few clips of phrases, "-middle aged woman shot in the chest" "-down on the corner of Haywood street" "-lots of blood lost" "needs ambulance now"._

_When a gentle squeeze came from his mother's hand, Chris looked down to peer into his mom's gentle face, "Helps coming, okay? Just hold on a little longer."_

_She gently reached up and wiped his tears, tears he didn't even feel anymore, "Shh… don't cry. Chris, listen to me for sec, okay?"_

_Reduced to a soft sob, Chris shook his head, "No! No! No! You're gonna tell me to be strong and that you love me- and that means you're saying good-bye! You're not going anywhere! Don't tell me good-bye!"_

_Squeezing his hand, she managed a teary smile, "Chris, let me just finish. I don't know if this is my time or not, it could be today, tomorrow, I don't know. Whatever happens, happens for a reason. Got that?" She took in a quivering breath as she tried to force the words out, "But you gotta keep going, okay? You can't give up, no matter what. I love you so much. I would never want to see you stop for anything. You gotta keep living your life…"_

_Frantically shaking his head, Chris couldn't manage to stop his sobs that wracked over his body making it harder to breathe, as everything around him seemed to close up._

"_I need you…"_

_Nodding her head a little, her blue lips barely lifted to form a shaky smile, "You'll always have me. Take my locket. Whenever you feel lonely, and things feel like it's too much… you know I'll be there, watching over you…" feeling her breath slowly recede away, she knew her time was running on borrowed minutes, "I love you…."

* * *

_

"Chris! Come on, buddy! Wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Chris, whose body was soaked in his own sweat, found himself frantically sitting up looking around the foreign room as a stranger was kneeling by his bedside with a concerned frown on his face.

"It's okay. Slow steady breaths, alright?" Ryan began to rub comforting circles on Chris's back as he waited for the young teen to calm down.

As memories of the nights past events fluttered through his mind, Chris let his tense posture fall as he put his aching head in his hands.

Getting up from his crouching position, Ryan took a seat beside the other and waited for him to raise his head.

When Chris looked up, he found familiar brown eyes staring back with genuine worry, "I'm okay…. Just a bad memory…."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Hesitating for a moment, Chris shook his head, "You probably don't want to hear about it…"

Ryan gave his most hear-warming smile, something he inherited from his mother, "Try me."

Not being able to resist the urge to talk to someone, someone who actually cared and worried about him, Chris continued, "I lost my mom last year…. She died of a bullet wound…. I guess I just can't get over it cause these nightmares have been haunting me ever since…. I don't know what to do…"

Slowly taking in the information, Ryan compensated what his next words should be, "Moving on after you lose someone you love is never going to be easy…." Ryan thought back to his own experiences before continuing, "But it shouldn't stop you either. It's gonna hurt like hell, and there are times when you're gonna wanna give up. It's okay to mourn…. It's natural to want to mourn. Just don't let it consume you. Moving on doesn't mean forgetting her, Chris…. It means keeping her in your heart but still living your life."

Nodding his head in understanding, he looked up with a curious look, "Seems like you're talking from former experience."

When Chris noticed the brief flash of pain cross Ryan's eye, he knew not to push matters further.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

Chris blushed for a second before continuing, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking to me like that…. No ones really done that for me for a long time…. I just wanted to say thanks."

Grinning, Ryan ruffled Chris's hair, "No problem… I know I might seem like a stranger to you, but if you ever want someone to talk to… you can come here and talk, alright?"

Before Chris could reply, he was cutoff by an angry shout from downstairs, "Where's my son!"

TBC….

Thanks a lot for being so patient and all the reviews! Loved every single one. I'm trying my best to update ASAP.


	6. UhOh

**READ THIS NOTICE**

Alright, heres the thing. Its been like half a year since I updated this story. Maybe even longer. I was thinking, hell, I should just take it down and pretend I never even wrote it or started it. BUT, that wouldnt be fair for all my loyal reviewers, who I really do appreciate. You guys have reviewed and stuck with this story for like a year which quite frankly amazes me.

So, whats my solution? Find a new writer.

So heres the deal. I cant hang on to this story anymore so Im willing to pass it on to whoever wants it. Full rights, the whole deal. If more than one person is willing to take it off my hands, than Ill just have each one of them enter in the next chapter. Ill read them, pick the best, and voila, well have a new writer and everyones happy.

If anyonesinterested, contact me by reviewing to this message.

Thanks.


End file.
